Lies
by QuierdoMusic
Summary: Tag to Scarecrow. Dean is hurt and the relationship ofthe brothers is kind of demaged after Sam shot his brother and left just one day later. Hurt!Dean Guilty!Sam READ AND REVIEW PLEASE... TWO-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**So guys, my Austria-fic is finally finished… so I'm gonna start with my one-shots or two-shots again. This is gonna be a two-shot, I think… as long as you want me to continue. **

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Lies

**Dean's Perspective**

"_It's called being a good son…" "You are a selfish bastard…"_ My thoughts spun around the fight we had before we parted. I could have seen Sammy for the last time back there and I didn't even told him that I haven't mean it. When I called him… I gave him crap like I understand and that I would be proud… _I am_… but I should have told him that he wasn't selfish. I've been such an idiot.

Worse… I was dumb enough to suggest dropping him off somewhere. Why couldn't I just let my guard down and talk to him.

_So… he has a reason to shoot me again? _I winced. The bruise on his chest was still violet and hurt like hell… but he wouldn't… he couldn't…

"Hey Dean…" Sam stretched, interrupting my thoughts with his muffled voice. He had been sleeping for nearly the entire ride.

"What's up Sam?" I asked, shooting a quick glance to my brother, when I felt Sam's gaze linger on me.

"I really need a bed." Sam finally whispered. _Ugh, he wanted to talk_. I realized, seeing the signs. I braced myself when I saw that Sam opened his mouth, but surprisingly the kid stayed calm.

_Ouch_… I winced, when I tuned on my music. My head hurt too badly, I couldn't take the noise of the tapes. Okay… motel, please.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, frowning.

"Yeah… why wouldn't I?" I asked; my look was glued on the street. We both knew I was lying…

_Lies…_ I would have never thought that I would hide something from Sammy… and now… we didn't talk… and we lied at each other. I knew he was lying, too. He did mean everything he said at the asylum. He wanted to shoot me.

_Ugh my head._

He just proved that he didn't want me with him anymore when he left to search for dad.

_Revenge_

"Dean… " Sam yelped and gripped the steering wheel, getting my attention back on the road. _Oh… I had my eyes closed… not really surprising that that tree came a little too close. _

"Don't touch my car, I'm driving." I remarked, swatting Sam's hand away.

"I'm sorry that I want to live. And actually I'm sitting in the car so I am touching it." Sam laid his hand back on his lap, glaring at me. "Let me drive." He asked; his voice was now much softer.

"Shut up" I hissed, rubbing my chest. _Aww... I need to sleep._

"Dean… you need to sleep." _Out of my head geek-boy_

"And you _really_ need to shut up. There is a motel…" I stated, reading a sign. "We're gonna stay there for the night, it's a few miles ahead."

"Dean… you…" Sam bit his lip. I saw him out of the corner of my eyes. "Do you think you have a concussion?" It wasn't the question he wanted to ask in the first place, but a much more comfortable question for both of us, I guessed.

"I have no idea." I lied again. I had one… pretty sure. Sam nodded; he saw the signs for a bad concussion, too.

"That's so stupid." I cursed, when I pulled over to the shoulder of the road. Sam looked at me confused.

When the car finally stopped I got out, sitting down on the hood of my precious car.

Like I thought Sam followed immediately, leaning on the car beside me. His look was piercing me. "What's stupid?" He asked with a kind voice. _I hated it._

"Quit talking to me like you're talking to a child." I made him wince with raising my voice, but _hey_ I am the older one, damn it. _Ahh… my head hurts._

"You're stupid… nah… we're stupid." I barked at him, stepping away from the car, holding my head.

"Dean, are you okay…?" He asked, standing up straight.

"No… yeah… just… listen." I closed my eyes… The world spun anyway right now. "Something's wrong." Okay… yeah… obviously. Sammy was actually smart enough to guess that. "And… you… and… I…" _What did I want to say?_

"Dean" Sam's voice was panicking, when he griped my shoulders. _Woha… Sam, don't touch me so intimate… and damn it… why the hell was I kneeling on the ground?_

I wanted to tell him that he should keep his fingers with him, when I had suddenly a nasty taste in my mouth. _Oh…_I thought when I realized that I just threw up.

"We have to get you in the motel." Sam helped me up.

"Okay… good idea I'm gonna drive." I swayed when I walked over to the car, Sam was faster.

"I'm gonna drive." He shoved me over to the passenger side. S_elfish bastard, he just wants to drive. _I kicked me mentally when I though that and sat down in the passenger side.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Sam's Perspective**

Dean was cold out before he even hit the seat. I bit my lip, not knowing what to do. I really needed to know how bad he was hurt, but right now I had the feeling that he would rather be inspected by some rabid foxes than by me.

Okay… one source of his pain was his head… of course… that was the reason for his concussion, too. The other source was his keepsake from the asylum.

"Oh… I'm sorry Dean." I whispered, turning around a little in my seat, so I could face him. I gently began to lift the front side of his T-shirt, not having seen the damage I have caused with the rock-salt.

I gasped, letting the Shirt fall. _Oh my god._ I covered my mouth, looking at the sweaty face of my big brother. His chest looked awful… _really_ awful. How could he have just ignore it… he even fought with this.

_Alone_

I should have never left him. He was right to be mad at me. I have been stupid to go and search for dad when he insisted to go on a hunt. And this one had been tough, he nearly died. One minute later and I would have a brother less.

Dean groaned. He was hurting.

…………….

"Dean" I nudged him gently, my voice was hoarse. We were at the parking lot of the motel.

"Five minutes, dad." Dean shifted a little. I titled my head. My brother was dreaming. I sighed, opening my door to go over to the other side.

"Dean, we're at the motel… come get out." I had one hand on his shoulder, squeezing it tight. It didn't work.

_Why didn't it work?_ I thought despaired. It had always worked when the place were switched. Every time I had fallen asleep in the car, Dean wouldn't have to wake me, but let me walk while I was sleeping, always a firm grip on me, to protect me from falling.

"Dean" I yelled, regretting it, when Dean jumped, holding his head. "Sorry… how are you?"

"Not asleep anymore, thanks to you" He answered, but got up. I stretched out a helping hand, but he swatted it away again.

"Come on… what's up?" I asked. He had been normal when we had ended the last hunt; he made even fun of me, when we were at the bus station. Well… I guess he has been thankful that I saved his life… but right now, he seemed to ignore that fact.

I followed him close, though I tried not to touch him. It would embarrass him again.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Please review… Continue? Or not continue… that's the question. **


	2. Chapter 2

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Woha… I asked for reviews and I received them :D Nice.**

_**winky79**_, :D thanks for your review. I've made it as long as possible :P for this plot.

_**AllieMcD**__**, **_I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing.

_**Alinoy, **_Yeah… I love these episodes, too. Thanks so much for reviewing.

_**theashesofalexei**__**, **_I hope you meant these kind of confessions, I used in this chapter…?! Okay… thanks for your long, great review.

_**bia1007**__**, **_Heeeey… :D thanks for your review. I'm glad you liked it and hopefully you aren't disappointed in the next one.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Normal Perspective**

When Dean was finally deposited on one of the beds, Sam let himself fall on the other, his head dumped against the wall. He could feel a lump in his throat. He had never thought that it was this hard to take care of someone. Dean has always taken care of Sam; it always seemed so simple for his big brother: so why was it so impossible vice versa?

Sam stared at the clock. He insisted to handle the concussion of his brother reasonable, waking him up every hour.

After about half an hour Sam couldn't take it anymore, though. His brother laid on the other bed, _motionless_. It scared the younger man, Dean moved in his sleep.

Sam moved over to Dean's bed, poking his brother's arm. "Dean."

_Nothing_

"Dean" Sam repeated, a little louder, poking harder.

"Wake up, damn it." Sam kneeled down in front of the bed, both arms on Dean's chest.

"Ouch" Dean woke up with a start, shoving Sam away from him. Sam sat down at the ground, shaking, while Dean tried to regulate his breathing. "_You stupid…_" He swallowed. "…_idiot_. What do you want?"

"I'm sorry, Dean." Sam apologized looking up to his brother. "I need to wake you up every hour because of your concussion."

"With supporting your freaking weight on my chest" Dean sat up. "You should know better, you know, you were the one who shot." Both brothers starred at the other, till Sam let his head fall. Of course Dean was right, but it hurt to hear that. Dean cursed inwardly, he hadn't wanted to talk about that.

"Dean… since we were at this crappy asylum we had a wired atmosphere." Sam stated; his eyes were stinging.

"Well… I don't like getting shot by this damned little selfish bastard that used to be my little brother." _What am I saying?_ Dean thought as soon as the words have lost his mouth.

Sam bit his lip, his eyes downcast again. "You need anything?" He pressed out.

They really needed to talk, even Dean saw that, when he saw a tear running down Sam's cheek, chased by another. But right now he really wasn't able to talk to his little brother without insulting him or raising his voice.

"Sleep" Dean laid down again.

"Don't you want to drink something?" Sam asked, crouching by the bed, gripping Dean's arm.

"Sam… what do you want?" Dean jerked back, so his arm wasn't in his brother's hand anymore. "You are acting like a little kid."

"And you don't?" Sam shouted, tears freely falling.

"Don't mock me." Dean warned. He was sore. Why should he care about his brother's feelings? Sam didn't care about his.

"Ohh... Dean I don't mock you. I just…" Sam's voice broke. "Do you know how hard it is to try to take care of you, especially when I am the reason for you injuries?"

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Dean's Perspective**

_Guilt_. Sam felt guilty, that was why he acted like a little boy again, sitting on the ground. I gritted my teeth. The pain in my head was unbearable. "Sam… can we talk tomorrow… and I mean _really_ talk."

"Why not now?" He asked pitiful.

"Because I don't wanna hurt you with telling the truth." _NO, that's actually not something I should say. Damned concussion!_

"So you are planning on lying to me." Sam sounded hurt. I couldn't really blame him.

"Oh Sam… are you really so stupid? We are lying at each other since you went to Stanford." My mouth was really faster than my brain. The boy should shut up… I didn't want to hurt him, so much I still knew.

"Why?" Sam looked up at me; the kid didn't even try to hide his tears. "When were you lying?"

"Sam..." I held my head, sucking in some air. "…go to sleep."

"Damn it Dean" _Ahhh… why couldn't he talk quieter. _"I want to talk to you now."

"Yeah… try to understand that you have to think about others, too, not just about yourself." I buried my head in my hands. _That was completely wrong._

"Okay… I got it, you think I'm selfish." Sam sobbed. _I can't see him like that._ "Perhaps I am, but…"

"Shut up" I barked. I didn't knew how much more I could talk to him without really hurting him, too many spiteful word already slipped out of my mouth tonight. "Go to your bed and sleep. I need my sleep. I have to spare my body a little." I laid down and turned around so I faced the wall.

Groaning I felt that my bed sunk a little. _This is gonna be a long night._

"I'm so sorry for shooting you… or trying to kill you. And I'm sorry for leaving. The last days were pretty screwed up." He laid down beside me, not touching me though. I took a deep breath, before I turned around, supporting my upper body on my arm. I looked at the kid, he was still crying, not looking at me. "Okay… I meant that with the solider, but Dean…" He fell silent, when I suddenly climbed over him to get out of the bed.

"What are you doing." He asked.

"Sam… for our both sakes let me sleep." I went over to the other bed, when suddenly something hard hit my back.

I looked at the ground, my mouth open. At the ground was laying my cell. "Uhm… have lost your mind?" I lifted my eyes to search my brother's gaze. Sam looked in shock at the item on the ground.

"D-Dean… " Sam sputtered, but I raised my eyebrows, shaking my head.

"Better save it before I'm gonna beat you up." I threatened, letting me fall onto my bed, without picking up my phone.

"I'll wake you in an hour." I heard the silent voice. Sam was still crying. My heart ached for him, but I felt like I would really strangle him, if we talked right now.

……………………………..

"Hey Dean" Sam's voice was subdued. _Ah… The pillow was over my head… wait! Was my brother trying to kill me again? Come on that's becoming regular._

I jumped up. Sam was sitting on the end of the bed, a hand on my calf. His eyes were red rimmed. My brotherly instincts were kicking in, seeing him like that. Why did it even occur to me that he wanted to kill me?

"How do you feel?" Sam asked, scooting a little closer. _Stay away_.

"I'm great." I lied half-hearted. I couldn't really fool my brother.

"You're not" Sam let his head fall. "Do you think you can talk normally to me?"

I was stunned by this question. "Well… I…" My voice trailed off. Sam looked beaten. "Okay." I nodded. "Fetch your pillow." I nodded to his bed. He smiled sadly and obeyed. When he came back I already sat, leaning on the headboard. He sat down beside me, our shoulders touching.

_Ugh I hate him… how should I possible mad at him when he has this look on his face?_

"Talk" I ordered, looking at him.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Sam's Perspective**

"Okay…" I began. "When I shot you..." I gave Dean a quick glance. _Was this really the best start for a conversation?_ "…it wasn't my free will…" Dean huffed. "Don't you believe me?" I asked, looking in shock at my brother.

"I don't know." Dean let his head fall against the wall, wincing a little.

"Dean… seriously… do you really think I would kill you?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"Ah, damn it, Sam, of course I know you don't wanna kill me." He stated; his voice furiously.

"You sure?" My voice was barely over a whisper. He nodded, I felt a weight lifted from my shoulders. "I was mad at you for dragging me around."

"I kinda realized that when you left." Dean stated, his voice angry.

"Dean" _Come on man. _"It was wrong and when you called I felt terrible. I didn't know what was going on. Really… I don't want to leave you again." _Really._

"It's not only that Sammy" Dean rubbed a hand over his mouth. _He called me Sammy_. I couldn't help but let out a breath, smiling a little.

"You and I were so close when we were younger." Dean had still a concussion; otherwise he wouldn't talk like this. "We didn't hide things and we didn't lie. We used to tell each other everything. And than your visions started… you hid it."

"I'm sorry Dean, I just didn't know how you would react." I hugged my legs to my chest, letting my chin fall onto my knees.

"Yeah… and we used to trust each other blindly." He hissed.

"Dean… don't say something like that. I trust you with my life." I couldn't stop a sob. I shifted my head, so my sorehead was laying on my knees, hiding my face.

"Hey Sammy" I felt Dean's gentle hand on my back, between my shoulder-blades. "Stop crying okay?"

I tried.

"Well, Sammy, it's okay… nah… not really… but you proved yourself tonight." Dean moved his hand. "You haven't slept, so you could take care of my concussion." _He just says that to make me feel better._

"I understand that you have to stand up against dad and me, but I don't understand why you are lying to me and hiding things and I don't understand why I don't talk to you to be perfectly honest." He yawned. I moved a little, so I could look at him, my cheek resting on my forearms, which I had crossed on my knees.

Dean smiled down at me.

"Okay… than… no more hiding. I promise." I went limp under his touch.

"No more hiding" My brother nodded, massaging my neck lightly.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"You think I want to do this? This is the last thing I…" I started, before sitting down on my bed. I needed to be strong enough and then Ruby sits down on my lap.

"It's okay. It's okay, Sammy. You can have it." Ruby soothed, while we were kissing. After she had cut her arm open with her knife, I stared to suck her blood!

"It's okay, Sam", she repeats with a smile on her lips.

_No it wasn't okay. I broke my promise I made years ago. How could I betray my brother like that? _

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Wahh… not really a happy ending… I'm sorry… I promise my next stories have happy endings.**

**Review? Please?**


End file.
